Boq: A Wicked Transformation
by HTTYD229
Summary: Wicked from Boq's point of view and a mixture between the book and the musical. There will be more amusing moments, but many are going to be pretty serious. I disclaim in advance.


**Hello! I thought you all would enjoy this. I have an ever so slight Harry Potter reference in here. See if you can find it.**

Boq woke up to the sun streaming through his window. He groaned, rolling over a little before-

**CRASH!**

His small frame made impact with the ground. "Why did I insist on a loft bed?" the Munchkin mumbled, feeling a bruise start to form in the middle of his back where he had landed. Groggily clambering to his feet, he was once again reminded. "Oh… So we can fit the desk in my room."

Munchkins weren't known for their lack of wealth. Just like every other region in Oz, Munchkinland had its social classes. Being farmers, Boq and his family were on the lower end as most of their income went towards paying bills and upkeep. Due to size, they typically stuck with crops. Nonetheless, they still made their living from it. Though it wasn't much after expenses, it was enough.

Clambering to his feet, Boq looked around the room. "Oh, that's why…" He muttered, reminded by the desk underneath his bed. It was the logical option as to where he'd complete his schoolwork. Just like the rest of the house, his bedroom was tiny. His bed and the desk were against one wall, a bookshelf and his dresser on the opposite wall with a window in between. Directly in line with his bed.

"Sweet Oz!" He exclaimed, his tenor voice cutting through the silence of his bedroom. The calendar had reminded him, sending a whirlwind of thoughts through the poor Munchkin's mind. Today was the day: the day where his parents would stop treating him like the awkward adolescent he was and start treating him like an adult. Currently seventeen years on him, he was of age to go to a university. It was the Munchkin's chance to improve things a bit. It wasn't just any college, though. It was Shiz University: the upmost prestigious school in Oz. At only four foot nine and three quarters, he literally had to claw his way to the top of his class in school just to get in. Being brains and no- well- some brawn, it wasn't much of a problem. Only chores and endless studying to ace everything were the makeup of his activities after schools and extracurricular accompanied by endless teasing. As lovable as Boq was, his nerdiness, lack of wealth, and height had turned him into the perfect for the brawny and less intelligent.

Boq sighed, glancing at the clock. In one fell swoop, he grabbed his clothes and raced into the bathroom; stripping as he went. Pyjammas in the hamper, he literally sprang into the shower and turned on the water. Cold. Ice cold. This is what he got for waking up late. The Munchkin didn't complain, as he was in and out fully washed in less than five minutes. He stepped out, towel around his waist and vigorously started brushing his teeth; a pearly foam bubbling up in his mouth.

"Boq, dear, you're going to miss your coach!" It was his mother calling up to him.

He spit in the sick in the sink before answering and proceeded to rinse out his mouth. "Five minutes, Mom." Boq called back, pulling on his clothes. It was expected that the students wore a combination of white and royal blue as part of the uniform. Trousers, boxers: on. Thank Oz. The last time he was late, trousers had been forgotten entirely. The Munchkin pulled on his shirt, not even bothering to undo the buttons in case he did them up wrong. Tie hanging around his neck, he dashed out the door, pulling his ebony socks on along the way. Unfortunately, he miscalculated the distance in the hall and slipped on the hardwood, falling all the way down the stairs.

A hand was extended out to him and Boq got to his feet and began fixing his tie, which didn't seem to match anything. There was his uniform and his bright green shirt. The tie itself was red, white, pink, and brown all stripped at odd intervals. There wasn't anything consistent about it. Almost as if the tie was patchwork. "Thanks, Mom." He said appreciatively as he pulled on his shoes. "I'll finish up on the way there."

His mother nodded, her curly brown hair cascading halfway down her back. It was obvious that she had decided to put off her own chores to see her only child off. "Here." She said, handing him a small box and pecking him on the cheek. "Don't be late anymore."

He opened the bow, revealing a shiny new pocket watch. The shiny gold brass had all sorts of intricate carvings of gears and cogs with his name scrawled on the front. Boq turned it over in his hands in awe-struck wonder. It felt so smooth, like glass or even ice on a frozen lake. On the back was a map of Oz with all the provinces and their capitals right there in front of him.

"Mom, it must have cost you and dad a fortune?" Boq breathed. "How did you even manage to pay for it?"

"Never mind about that, dear." She answered, removing a red driver's cap from a rack and placing it on her son's head. "We decided that you should at least have something new for school." He nodded. It was true. Nearly everything they had was either made themselves had been bought secondhand. "You're father's outside in the fields, so he couldn't see you off. One of us had to do it. Now, you be sure to write, you hear?"

The younger Munchkin nodded. "I promise, Mom." He vowed, pulling her into a quick hug just as the coach arrived. "My ride's here. I'll write as soon as I get there." Boq was a compassionate young man. He didn't want his parents to worry, and they were extremely proud he had gotten this far. He pulled on his jacket that matched the silver and navy trousers, not bothering to button it as he dashed out the door trunk in hand. Vertical silver waves covered it except for the same vertical row of diamonds dotting the center of the jacket's back. His shoes were quickly gaining a coating of dust, but the Munchkin didn't mind. He could always wipe them off before he arrived at Shiz. Boq whirled around, taking in one last look at his childhood home. A tiny house seemed appeared to be half its own size amongst the sea good sized fields, a forest all sorts of crops. The morning sun enhanced the ambers and golds as far as the eye could see with towering trees in the orchard. At least the trees towered if you're not even five foot. Boq took a deep breath before opening the door and loading up his trunk into the coach. He disappeared into the compartment, knowing that a whole new adventure awaited him when he stepped back out.

Boq gazed out the window, watching what he had called home vanished into the hills. Passing through the Wend Hardings in Munchkin land after an hour or so, he had noticed a lovely brunette in a wheelchair talking to her father whilst another, presumably her sister (though the Munchkin hadn't caught much of her), had her nose buried in a book. And according to the colors of their clothes, they too seemed to be attending Shiz University. The royal blue on the girl reading and the blue and white on the girl in the wheelchair were dead giveaways.

The Munchkin leaned against the back of his seat; the soft, velvety upholstery ran through his fingers as he became lost in thought. However, any thoughts of his were abruptly interrupted by his growling stomach. In the rush to get ready, Boq had realized that he hadn't had anything to eat since dinner the night before. Opening his trunk, he was more than pleased to find that his mother had left him some food for the trip. Part of him was tempted to eat it all at once, but his practical mind had brought him to the conclusion to eat some now and save the rest for later if he was still hungry. Regardless, it smelled fantastic. Searching through the parcel of food, Boq chuckled softly, realizing what all was in there. Most of it was baked goods along with a sandwich or two for lunch and apparently a flakey pastry for now. "You shouldn't have done all of this while I was sleeping, Mom." He said to himself, recalling the sounds of kitchenware before he had drifted off to sleep.

With the pastry finished along with a few pumpkin cookies (sweet Oz, were they delicious), Boq decided to explore for a bit. Pulling out a handbook for Shiz University from the trunk, the first page was the Alma Mater. The Munchkin knew he'd have to learn it eventually. So why not now? With all the preparation this past year, he hadn't had much time to. And though he had no knowledge of the melody, knowing the lyrics would help a great deal.

"O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls

The proudliest sight there is

When grey and see our hair hath turned

We shall still revere out lessons learned

In our days at dear old Shiz

Our days at dear old Shiz"

Boq studied the lyrics for a few minutes. They seemed easy enough, and to be perfectly honest, he thought there would be a second and possibly a third verse. The school song was short, sweet, and to the point. Not like there could be that much variation. The school highly valued its education, and that's all there is too it. The carriage lurched forward, and the pocket sized handbook fell out of his hands. Boq picked it up and placed it back in the trunk, yawning as he did so. The Munchkin had planned to get some sleep the night before, but the excitement of finally attending Shiz had kept him up almost all night. And it was a long night too. Because of this, he had only gotten a few hours of sleep. No wonder he felt exhausted, let alone wake up late. Settling down on the plush bench of the carriage (it was certainly more than comfortable), it wasn't long until the slight rhythmic bounce of the carriage had lulled Boq to sleep.


End file.
